The Night Can Get Darker Still
by DeMoKa
Summary: The Light failed. Slavery ensues. DARK!FIC warning. Smut located inside. Narcissa/Hermione
1. Chapter 1: Caught & Collared

**Title:**** The Night Can Get Darker Still  
****Pairing:**** Narcissa/Hermione  
****Rating:**** NC-17 (overall)  
****Summary:**** The Light failed. (Sexual) Slavery ensues.  
****Warnings:****Violence**** to the ****weird**** and ****dark degree****. ****BDSM**** is surely to appear in one way or another. This is basically gonna be a pretty ****dark**** fic. You have been ****warned****. Or.... it could just be child's play to you! I don't specialise in dark fics... So yeah.**

**CHAPTER 1: Caught & Collared**

Lucius entered the room, leash in hand. Narcissa barely kept her joy of his surprisingly thoughtful gift hidden. He beamed in delight as he just caught the gleam of devious glee in his wife's eyes. As much as he had tried in their fairly long marriage, he had been unable to fulfil all her expectations. At times like these, he savoured the idea of being the perfect husband. It was bad enough his fellow Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort had occupied their mansion for the duration of the war. Now that the war was over, no more than a week ago, their abode was free from the dank, horrible stenches of unwashed flesh and careless hygiene.

He had brought her a present, in hopes for forgiveness for being unable to better organise his duties. Lucius Malfoy held the leash of which the other end was connected to the collar attached to the slim neck of one very furious and reluctant Hermione Granger. Forced on her hands and knees she pulled at her leash, not wanting to go in through the door and be further humiliated in front of another being. She was only thankful that Draco was not in the room. She wondered if Harry and Ron were alright, and all of their friends.

What of the Weasleys? No doubt being tortured at this very moment. Then there was definitely no doubt that Harry was dead or the personal slave or Cruciatus toy for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She clenched her eyes shut from that thought. She couldn't bear to think about it anymore than she could acknowledge her current fate. Of all people, the Malfoys. Thankful to never personally meet Voldemort, but none the less, the Malfoys were no better. Purebloods who fucked each other, well, just how more fucked up could Hermione's situation be?

She suddenly realised that Lucius had given up tugging and levitated her to Narcissa's feet. Hermione glared up at the lithe, blonde woman of an unknown age. It amazed Hermione to wonder at Narcissa's age, hardly discernable from a glance, unless Lucius had married a much younger woman. Hermione didn't doubt the possible, but didn't think it likely.

'You are my wife's new pet. Be good and she might let you sleep at night,' stated Lucius, though didn't bother to look at her.

He gave her a kick for good measure, bruising her already battered body further.

'Go to hell, Malfoy!' she hissed angrily at him, spitting with good aim.

Lucius furiously backhanded her and then demanded for a house elf to prepare a bath for him immediately. All the while, Narcissa mused about her new pet. She watched her husband stalk out of the room, and then she turned to her pet and grasped Hermione's face with both hands, gripping tightly.

'You will learn to control your temper if you ever expect to live here; otherwise I will send you out to sleep with the hounds,' murmured Narcissa, staring deep into Hermione's eyes, almost like a hawk with its prey.

For some reason Hermione felt a shiver run down her back, unable to summon the courage to make a repeat performance. Lucius might be a man of great physical strength and surely cruel streak, but Narcissa's calm tone seemed to promise things worse than Lucius could ever imagine. Narcissa seemed to make a noise of happiness and let go of Hermione's face.

The sensation rushed back and then Hermione realised that Narcissa had left a few nail marks on her cheeks as she let go. The pain was briefly gentle then stung as Narcissa rubbed her fresh wounds with some salt that she had accioed. Hermione cried out in pain and attempted to crawl away. Instead Narcissa pushed her down and kept her weight on Hermione's middle. She licked up some salt, held Hermione's arms down and licked Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione yelled and tried to kick Narcissa off, the burning in her cheeks were fiery and she couldn't control the tears flowing down her face, causing even more reason to cry out. Eventually her thrashing legs were the only thing to dislodge Narcissa, her painful cries subsided into pathetic whimpering as she scrambled away from the amused Narcissa.

'Did you not enjoy that? I rather did, Pet. Mm, I think I enjoyed it a bit too much,' Narcissa murmured, reaching down to rub the front of her robes.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it. Narcissa was definitely one sadistic bitch. She clenched her eyes shut. Narcissa made her regret it, casting a well aimed crucio in Hermione's direction, 'You will keep your eyes open, Pet! Now!'

Hermione sobbed as she writhed in agony, forcing her eyes open to the horror that was her present. Narcissa sauntered over to the crouching and cowering Muggleborn. Hermione tried to lash out, shoving her hands forward, madly hoping to topple her captor and make a break for the door. It was hopeless. Narcissa caught her hands with deceptive strength. Just how deceptive Hermione didn't realise until Narcissa started squeezing.

'I know more than just how to hold down a body,' whispered Narcissa, nipping Hermione's earlobe as she yanked the younger woman to her knees.

Narcissa's grip tightened further and Hermione winced, again trying to escape but realising it hurt more to struggle. She stopped her struggling but continued to glare at the blonde woman with great fear. Narcissa indulged in a little smirk, 'What's the matter little one? Surely you'd prefer to spend the rest of your life pleasuring me than say…. Pleasuring a monster like Greyback.'

Hermione shuddered at the mention of the werewolf who had immediately raped Lupin in front of everyone who was still alive and taken prisoner in their initial holding room. Hermione and the others would have raced to his rescue, if only they had not be chained and shackled to the cells of Azkaban. The memory of the awful stench of Greyback's urine covering the gasping and delirious Lupin assaulted her nostrils even now. Delirious because he'd thought he'd seen Sirius, alive again, watching disgustedly, and gasping because Greyback soon after forced his cock into Lupin's mouth, near choking him.

She clenched her eyes again in an attempt to block out the memories. It only made it worse; the images came more clearly with the darkness of her mind. She felt her body shaking in pain again. Narcissa must have cast the Cruciatus Curse again. She regained her senses, especially her sense of hearing, and felt her throat screaming hoarse. Narcissa finally dropped her hand. Hermione felt like throwing up, realising that Narcissa didn't even need to use her wand to torture her.

'I will not have you go away into other places. When you are with me, you are with me, Pet. If you don't understand this, I will MAKE you understand,' Narcissa left the barely conscious Hermione magically tied to her playroom bed post, walking out of the room.

**tbc... Review while you wait.**


	2. Chapter 2: No Hope

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2: No Hope**

Hermione felt herself shivering, unable to ascertain how long she had been left in the room. She didn't think it could possibly be cold in the room, but she felt cold inside if anything. She heard the turn of the door handle and swung her head to watch Narcissa walking back in with a small plate of food. It contained all ready cut up pieces of steak and potato. It seemed overly generous coming from a Malfoy. Narcissa levitated a seat towards Hermione. Naturally it was for her to sit in. Hermione eyed the plate suspiciously. Wasn't she just going to set it down and watch her eat like a dog?

Narcissa seemed to chuckle as Hermione tried to ignore the wafting smell. Seated, she placed the plate on the bedside table. She tilted her head slightly and considered Hermione, 'Are you hungry, pet?'  
The nickname caused Hermione to snarl, turning her head away, 'I bet it's poisoned.'  
She heard Narcissa chuckle again, soon rewarding Hermione with a suffocating spell. Narcissa stood up, 'Is that so? And I was looking forward to feeding my pet too. Oh well. I think I'll go to bed then.'

Hermione gasped and clutched at her throat, fingers gripping at the collar but to no avail. She wasn't even sitting up anymore. Eventually before she passed out she felt the spell let go and she vaguely realised that Narcissa had left the hot food on the bedside table and proceeded to change from robes to a very see through slip. Despite herself Hermione couldn't help spitting out, 'What? Not sleeping with your precious Lucius? Won't you get colder than usual?'  
Narcissa ignored her again, but made the same squeezing motion with her hand and Hermione felt the collar tighten again, 'Such a naughty pet. I'll bet Lucius didn't buy you. He must have found you at the shelter.'

Hermione bristled at that comment, once again feeling relief at the decreasing pressure; Narcissa was obviously referring to the hideout that the Order had been ambushed in. She had to literally bite her tongue to keep from giving Narcissa a reason to suffocate her again. As much as she hated being a captive of the Malfoy household, Hermione didn't feel quite ready to die. She had discerned this fact that when she hid in a closet and watched Seamus Avada Kadavraed by several Death Eaters, the ashamed Hermione realised that she choked on the fact that she might die. She felt every single bit of regret she would ever possibly feel as the Death Eaters discovered her regardless, one loudly announcing that she would surely fetch a great reward. They wouldn't have killed her anyways. She was such a fool.

Hermione's stomach rumbled and brought her back to the present. She jumped as she realised that Narcissa was holding a candle directly in front of her face. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look too pleased either. Then again, Narcissa was famous for her coldly blank stares. The fire seemed to give her a demonic look.

'Good night, pet,' Narcissa whispered close to Hermione's ear.

Narcissa cast a warming spell on her sheets and tucked herself in. Hermione blinked several times as the candle light went out, covering the room in darkness. She twitched as she heard a faint scream. Hermione counted herself lucky she had been presented to Narcissa instead of being victim to Lucius' likely baser pleasures, but felt terrible anyways because that food was still there. She could smell it and she couldn't sleep because of it. Narcissa left the food there on purpose. She whimpered and hugged herself leaning uncomfortably against the bedpost, hoping to gain a semblance of warmth.

**tbc... How's the fic shaping out for you? **


	3. Chapter 3: Good Behaviour Is Rewarded

**CHAPTER 3: Good Behaviour Is Rewarded**

On the 7th day of refusing food, Hermione awoke with a start, extremities numb. Narcissa was not in the room. She was at breakfast most likely. She dared a glance at the bedside table. Her stomach clenched painfully as she was greeted with the previous night's dinner taunting her. She rethought her retort. Why would Narcissa go to all that trouble and poison her so quickly? She would eat whatever Narcissa gave her next time. Then she shook her head. She was being weak. But she didn't want to die either. Not yet. Not yet.

She tried to reach under her collar and relieve its constant presence on her throat. It wouldn't budge. Narcissa entered the room again and this time she had several slices of bacon and two pieces of toast with her. She looked impassively at her chained companion. She repeated the routine of sitting next to Hermione. She stabbed a piece of bacon with a fork and proffered it to Hermione.

Hermione glared at it again, but to Narcissa's amusement, reluctantly leaned over and ate it. Narcissa immediately raised her other hand and stroked Hermione's now matted and dirty hair. Hermione was shocked. Mrs Malfoy was lowering herself to touch her! Her literally dirty self! Hermione swallowed and regarded Narcissa cautiously, remembering not to say anything. This seemed to earn another gentle stroke.

'Good pet,' came the soft praise.

Narcissa removed her hand and proceeded to slowly feed the rest of the breakfast to Hermione, offering soft murmurs of praise to each bite taken. Hermione felt bristly at the fact that she wasn't allowed to feed herself but decided it was better to eat than not at all.

'See, pet? Please me and good things come,' said Narcissa.

Hermione just lowered her gaze to the floor, forlorn at her disgusting state. As she had not eaten nor drunk anything, she hadn't needed to use the toilet but she would have loved at least one shower. She wondered why Narcissa would let her dirty body be in the same room that she slept in. The answer hit Hermione straight away. Magic. How could she forget?

Narcissa could simply wave her wand, or even just her hand and not be bothered by any smell or dirt from Hermione, ignoring her Mudblood status. Narcissa took her leash from the bed post, tugging slightly to indicate that Hermione was to follow her. Hermione stood up and was immediately pushed back down.

'Pets don't walk on two legs,' stated Narcissa.

Hermione was deigned to agree, wanting to retort that birds walked on two feet, but didn't feel like being choked. The memory of having no air entering your panicking state was indeed stuff of phobias and nightmares. Hermione had always feared bodies of water larger than a bath tub. Her childhood home had a pool, but due to a traumatic experience of watching her beloved Maltese terrier drown in the pool, Hermione had never gone swimming again after that. During her time at Hogwarts she was fine to sit near the lake assuming she was at least 10 metres away from the edge. When Hermione had woken up from the magic induced slumber during the TriWizard Tournament, she had panicked to the nth degree and she was lucky that Krum was strong enough to hold her firmly. When he had placed her up on the platform she had scrambled away from the edge at top speed, causing a concerned Ginny to chase after her with several towels.

Hermione hoped that Narcissa would never find out about this phobia and exploit it, though at this point in time Hermione couldn't possibly think a way for her phobia to be exploited if Narcissa indeed did want to keep her for a long time. She pushed away her internal fears and focussed on following Narcissa as best she could on her hands and knees. The bathroom. Was this positive or did Narcissa have water torture as a favourite hobby too? Hermione pleaded to whoever may hear to let her come out of the bathroom clean and dressed rather than with water in her lungs. She whimpered, forgetting her punishment.

Narcissa sighed, clenching her hand slowly. Then she whipped head around when she realised that her pet was flailing even more frantically and panicky than before. The water was flowing from the tap and Hermione's desperately panicking eyes were remaining firm on them, grasping at her throat uselessly all the while. Narcissa immediately let go. She didn't want to break her pet so quickly. She hadn't expected this. She shut the water off also and dropped the leash, sitting herself down on the bath tub edge as Hermione was sprawled against the wall, catching her breath.

Narcissa cautiously considered her pet who was gasping huge lungfuls of air, blinking rapidly and not even registering her presence anymore. Narcissa frowned slightly and only for a moment, but this would not do. There was no point in keeping Hermione if she would be unable to focus, too bound by fear to perform as best to her ability. Narcissa did love being pleasured while immersed in warm water. Training. Hermione would require training. Narcissa would be firm, but patient. Narcissa dipped a hand in the water and flicked it at Hermione who flinched immediately.

'You may speak, pet,' murmured Narcissa.

Hermione shook her head vehemently, 'I don't want to speak.'  
Narcissa sighed heavily and drew her hand from the water, grasping Hermione's chin with the dry one and slid her wet fingers up and down Hermione's shaking face. Hermione's eyes fervently flicked up and down following her fingers. Narcissa shook her face a little to gain her attention again, 'You must overcome this phobia, pet. If you let your fear dominate you, you shall be worthless.'  
Hermione momentarily was confused; this was surely interpretably to be friendly advice.

'What…?' she began to utter, crying out again in surprise as Narcissa scratched her arm with one set of deadly nails.

Narcissa merely hummed and summoned the salt again. Hermione struggled, but Narcissa had foreseen this and was once again straddling her hapless Muggleborn. Hermione glared at the salt and then at her unwanted mistress. She saw red before the salt even touched her weeping flesh. Narcissa licked and licked at the bucking Hermione over and over again with a salty tongue, decidedly agreeing with her sister that young blood was rather tasty every now and again.

'What are you feeling, pet? Say it out loud!' demanded Narcissa, dipping her hand in the water again before dipping it in salt, and then pressing her fingers into Hermione's wounds.

Hermione tried to hold it in, but her disbelief in Narcissa's persistence and because she was tired of the games and of being tortured so. She wasn't currently tied to anything, so she lashed out. With all the strength she had left, she managed to displace Narcissa and pin her down instead, 'I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU AND I HATE BEING AFRAID ALL THE TIME!'

Hermione only managed to give an utterly surprised squeak as Narcissa leapt in for a deep but sensuous kiss, wet fingers wiping away the salt. Caught up in the moment, Hermione reciprocated and moaned as Narcissa's body covered hers, pinning her to the bathroom floor. The water was long forgotten as she felt a strange release of frustration.

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4: Face Your Fears

**CHAPTER 4: Face Your Fears**

Hermione woke up, unable to remember why she could possibly be in a nice warm and fluffy bed. Wait. It's warm because she's wrapped around someone. She has her face in the vicinity of someone's gently rising breasts. Hermione looks up slowly, not really wanting to know but forces herself to acknowledge the possibility that Narcissa really did want her for more than torturing purposes. Sure enough, the soft blonde hair greeted her as did the serenely sleeping face of Narcissa.

Last night was a blur. All she can remember is yelling at Narcissa. Then kissing Narcissa. Then… Then… What happened? She sneaks a peek under the covers and gasps. She herself may be somewhat covered by a slip, but Narcissa Malfoy was stark naked, not to mention wrapped around her. She extricated herself gently, but she stumbled to the floor with a thud as she tried to exit. Narcissa had handcuffed her right foot to the bedpost. Said naked Malfoy was also now awake.

'I see you did try to escape pet. Do you need to use the bathroom?' asked Narcissa, rather casually.

Hermione felt her mouth move but no words came out. Then she realised how sticky her face was. Narcissa watched in amusement as the previous nights events replayed in Hermione's mind, her face blushing wildly in realisation.

__

Touch. Sensation. Wet. Narcissa was sucking and licking Hermione's tongue, mouth and face. For some reason Hermione felt compelled to respond in like. Narcissa got up suddenly, vanishing the water in the bath tub. Instead she turned on the water in the shower. Hermione didn't react. Showering was okay. One couldn't drown in the shower. Narcissa brusquely commanded her to strip. Hermione had regained some consciousness and had flatly declined. Narcissa spanked her once. Hermione was so shocked for being spanked and then for not being choked that she obeyed.

Blushing furiously she was dragged into the shower, where she was then commanded to strip Narcissa. Hermione wasn't able to wonder why she didn't strip outside, because Narcissa was much too captivating. The water sluiced down the blonde's lithe figure. Hermione gaped from head to toe, momentarily pausing to appreciate her pert breasts with dusky pink nipples. Narcissa made sure her hair was soaked before pushing Hermione down to her knees.

'Lick me,' was all she uttered.

Hermione didn't need to be told where she was supposed to lick because Narcissa had positioned her face exactly where she wanted it. Hermione looked up at Narcissa, squinting to keep the water from blinding her. Narcissa leant over and pulled Hermione up slightly so as to gain access to her arse again. Before she could protest, Hermione let out a shout as Narcissa spanked her twice this time. Unconsciously keeping her butt nestled on the balls of her feet, Hermione proceeded to lick Narcissa's clit. It felt so peculiar. Narcissa's skin was smooth, she was clean shaven, or was it a spell?

Hermione couldn't think, too distracted by the sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower and by Narcissa's hands gripping her hair, pulling and tugging when Hermione's tongue slipped elsewhere. Eventually, Narcissa thrust her hips into Hermione's face and she pushed down, hinting at a time to move on. Hermione stared all the while during her continual licking. What was she supposed to do?

Narcissa let out an impatient noise. One slim finger parted Narcissa's folds further, circling her core. Hermione twigged and stuck her tongue in. Narcissa jolted at this, not expecting her to be so quick to try. She let out a soft moan as Hermione sucked on her clit, licking it at the same time. Ingenious, her pet, no wonder she was dubbed the brightest witch of her age.

It wasn't long before Narcissa had Hermione against the wall, determined fingers playing with her pet's quivering opening. It wasn't until Hermione moaned a 'please' did Narcissa plunge her fingers into the warm and inviting heat. 

'You… I… Ra…' began Hermione, stuttering horribly.

Narcissa tilted her head and glared at Hermione, frightening her young pet again, 'No. It was very much consensual pet. You are not free to leave, but I did not rape you. How dare you even suggest such a thing.'  
Immediately Hermione whimpered in fear and rightfully so, she shook her head in despair as Narcissa walked her into the wall, the salt whizzing into Narcissa's hand.

With her body pressed in between Narcissa and the wall, Hermione could only plead, 'Please, please. Don't use the salt again. Please. I promise never to say that again. Please…'

Narcissa paused only to say, 'Say my name pet and you just might be spared today. Think carefully now.'  
Hermione didn't need to, she knew, 'Please…. Please Mistress. Please forgive me.'  
Narcissa dropped the salt, kissing Hermione thoroughly before murmuring, 'Good pet. You are forgiven.'

As Narcissa stepped away, Hermione fell to her knees. It was real now. She had properly acknowledged what rights Narcissa had over her. She felt sick. She felt worse when she remember that indeed she had begged Narcissa to touch her, to fuck her.

Hermione flinched at Narcissa's hand. Wrong move. Narcissa slapped her face, 'Don't be ridiculous, pet.'

Hermione felt a single tear roll down her face as she murmured her apology, 'I'm sorry Mistress. Please forgive me. I'm sorry.'

Narcissa softened slightly. Her pet had quite the experience in such a short amount of time. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Hermione scrambled to obey, aware of possibly punishment if she stalled. This made Narcissa smile inside. She had managed to keep Hermione occupied while in the shower. It wouldn't be too long before Hermione would forget about her hydrophobia and focus on the one thing she should be focussing on. Pleasing her Mistress.

Hermione bowed her head, not wanting to look into Narcissa's eyes and risk seeing something horrible, or even more frighteningly, something kind. Narcissa urged her pet to lie face down, head in her lap. She stroked Hermione's hair while murmuring all the things Hermione had done so far to make her proud. At the end of each sentence, she added 'My good, sweet pet did well'.

This went on for a whole hour at least and through it, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why she felt safe.

**To be continued… What do you think so far? **


	5. Chapter 5: Garden Leisure

**Here is the next chapter. It might seem out of place, but I just wanted to convey a certain… well, normalness of Narcissa. Maybe I should Bella visit to really show the contrast… What say you readers? **

It was a nice day. So nice that Narcissa felt the need to be outside. Hermione was shocked, believing that Narcissa would flee at the sight of sunlight. Guess she wasn't a vampire after all. Hermione wondered if Narcissa's skin would succumb to the rays and become tanned. It took all her willpower to not ask Narcissa why she was being let outside. Curiosity killed the cat indeed. Hermione would rather sleep on the stone cold floor of the potions dungeon, than question such a wonderful treat. Another thought plagued Hermione though, what day was it? What month was it? She had no concept of time whatsoever. She wondered if it was a bad thing that she didn't care anymore.

Narcissa permitted Hermione to join her for lunch in the backyard. Or rather, the field at the back of the mansion. Hermione was grateful for such a show of normalcy. Narcissa was rather fond of flowers, despite their lack of use. She had Lucius order many types, all varying in fragrance. Her particular favourite was the fire lily. It was a bright, fiery orange in the middle with the surrounding petals as black as night. It was a tribute to her family perhaps. Did she miss her family, Hermione mused, trying to decode the not quite normal look on Narcissa's face, while she gazed at the fire lily. The warmth of the sun's rays petted her gently, lulling her into a dreamy state. The sun glistened in Narcissa's hair, momentarily blinding Hermione any time she looked up from her book. Surprisingly, Narcissa had let Hermione have some enjoyment that didn't involve her.

It didn't last.

Narcissa made an impatient noise and clicked her fingers. This was the sign for Hermione to go to her, if ever Hermione wasn't already looking at her Mistress. Hermione wasn't quite used to it yet, so she took a few seconds to process the sound, then another few seconds to look up and realise that Narcissa looked cross. She yelped as she felt her collar constricting her breath again, crawling over pathetically and placed her head in between Narcissa's feet in submission. Narcissa smirked ever so slightly, drawing a foot over Hermione's head and stroked her brown mane with her toes. She made an appreciative sound as she felt the soft strands between her toes. Hermione dared to make a face as she was pretty sure Narcissa wouldn't sense it let alone feel it if her face was in the dirt. Well, not quite in the dirt, but close enough. Hermione gasped as she felt her skirt being lifted and flipped over her back.

Narcissa had found it amusing as she watched Hermione's outraged reaction to being told that she wasn't allowed to wear underwear of any sort. She had allowed Hermione a few minutes to rant about how indecent and unhygienic it was before she was roughly shoved up against the wall and told that pets don't wear underwear. Narcissa had also whispered that Hermione was lucky to be even wearing clothes if it weren't for the fact that she might get sick if left to bare all. 'Such a waste,' Narcissa had murmured before cupping her hand under Hermione intimately, and leaving Hermione magically tied to the bedpost for five hours to contemplate the bizarre ways of her Mistress.

Narcissa's feet were cold. Hermione couldn't suppress her twitch away from the cold appendages. Narcissa pressed her foot against Hermione's bent back and arse, forcing pressure on Hermione's knees in a painful way. Hermione gritted her teeth.

'I'm sorry for being so slow, Mistress.'

Narcissa chuckled and released Hermione from the pressure, replacing her feet with an index finger running down the length of Hermione's spine. Narcissa drank in the sight of Hermione's whole body trembling involuntarily at the touch.

Hermione couldn't help but want to understand Narcissa. As long as she wasn't torturing her or causing her to blush and furiously consider herself a dirty little whore, Narcissa made for pleasant company. This only ever happened of course, if they were by themselves. Whenever Draco or Lucius were present Narcissa wouldn't even speak to Hermione, simply tugging her leash to make Hermione follow her. Once she even went so far as to back hand her pet for glaring at Draco. Hermione's desperate apologies and pleas for mercy didn't seem to affect Narcissa until Draco had gotten bored watching and left the room to visit Pansy. That meant that Hermione spent a good hour writhing on the floor.

A worse time was when Lucius complained to Narcissa that Hermione wouldn't allow him to grope her. Narcissa covered her pet's back with welts of various lengths. Hermione allowed herself to smirk later that night when she heard Narcissa berating Lucius for touching her property without asking. Hermione shuddered at the memory of Lucius' wandering hands, regretting it instantly. Hermione winced at the feel of Narcissa's nails digging into her shoulder. It was a small punishment for a fairly moderate indiscretion.

'Going elsewhere, pet? We can't have that.'

After a little while, Hermione blushed when she realised that compared to all of Narcissa's other punishments, this felt rather good. Hermione gritted her teeth and tried to hold in the moan that was pushing against her lips. Narcissa seemed to sense Hermione's turmoil and dragged her nails downwards.

Narcissa's mouth burst into a wicked grin as she listened to the strangled whine of pleasure escaping her pet's lips.

'Turn over pet.'

Hermione did as she commanded and felt her face heat up. Narcissa swiftly straddled Hermione's stomach and squeezed her thighs in excitement, though it didn't show on her face. Instead Hermione saw an eerie, not-quite-a-smile. Her eyes widened to the maximum as Narcissa drew a nail down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned into the scratch. Her eyes snapped open though, when she was quite sure that she was hearing Narcissa giggling.

'Oh, how I wish you knew how much I appreciate this little discovery of ours,' whispered Narcissa, digging her nails into Hermione's right shoulder.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a whimper of pleasure as Narcissa dragged her nails down again, marking her flesh, and thrust her tongue into Hermione's left ear. Narcissa proceeded to nibble and suck on the flesh between her teeth, occasionally dipping her tongue in for good measure. She soon had Hermione squirming. Hermione's tiny, but existent hip thrusts were not lost on her Mistress. Narcissa drew her other hand up Hermione's leg, nails hitting home on her inner thigh. Hermione's whole body jumped in response.

'Hm… I don't think you've been THAT good of a pet today,' murmured Narcissa, withdrawing her hand from Hermione's body.

Narcissa gracefully stood up, allowing her pet a look up her flowing dress. She arched a brow and laid back down on her deck chair. She snapped her fingers again and Hermione sat up promptly with a slightly disappointed expression on her face. Narcissa glanced her before returning to her book. Hermione was about to go sit at Narcissa's side, but Narcissa had extended a foot.

'You know what to do.'

Did she ever. Hermione hated licking and sucking Narcissa's feet but rationalized that it was better than sucking something else. Something of the male Malfoy persuasion. Hermione sneaked a glance at the cover of Narcissa's book. Danielle Steel was blazon across the bottom. Hermione was glad her mouth was preoccupied so that she couldn't giggle. It was infinitely opposite to the book Hermione had been given, now sprawled open face down, forgotten where it lay. It was _Hogwarts: A History_. Hermione had requested it much to Narcissa's confused amusement. She had granted her pet's wish because Hermione had managed to stay relatively calm next to a deep bucket of water, even when Draco was lurking about. That was one thing Hermione had absolutely loathed, Draco and Lucius also knowing about her phobia of drowning.

It certainly wasn't a good thing if Lucius was still sore about being berated for his attempt to show dominance over her. Hermione didn't like it, but knew that she should trust in her Mistress. Strange as it sounded in her head, it also sounded right. It was her only hope.

**tbc…**

**So? Still enjoying it? Review and also tell me if I should get Bella to visit. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaded By All

**Oh wow. Smut AND a long chapter. Have you all been good? XP Never mind me and just go read! I hope you enjoy and please review if you like it! **

'_WHAT_?!'

Hermione awoke suddenly due to the hideously high-pitched shriek. She rolled over the side of the bed, dropping to the floor, and hid in the corner behind the bedpost.

'Lucius, calm yourself. Why are you being so ridiculously childish?'

Hermione rubbed her head, that girly shriek had been Lucius? Surely she didn't have a hangover. Narcissa hadn't tried forcing Hermione into a drunken state yet. Narcissa didn't seem like the person to appreciate a drooling, alcoholic mess anyway. She always did tell Hermione that she enjoyed her victims' clarity of understanding. This statement always emerged whenever Narcissa gave Hermione a new form of humiliation to live through, from serving as her Mistress' naked dinner plate (with House Elves putting the food of varying temperatures on her), to sitting obscenely exposed while Narcissa read aloud sex scenes from one of her various novels.

What she heard next sent a chill of dread through Hermione.

'I don't WANT Bellatrix to visit! This is _my_ home!'

Bellatrix Lestrange. The most deranged woman Hermione had ever met. She was coming here?

'Oh? Have you forgotten what happened last time Bella wanted to visit and you denied her? Imagine what would happen if the Dark Lord caught wind of you denying his favoured Death Eater something as simple as a visit?'

The cool warning in Narcissa's voice and the following silence led Hermione to imagine all the healthy pigmentation leaving Lucius' face.

'Worry not, my love, Rodolphus will probably want to take you and Draco out to shoot wild Muggles.'

Hermione gasp in horror at this piece of information. Hermione suddenly became suspicious. Why was she able to hear their conversation anyway? Understandably, Lucius would be audible from his loudness. Were they that close to the room? Did Narcissa want Hermione to hear all this? Wait, Lucius and Draco would be out. That meant only Narcissa and Bellatrix would be there with her… As far as she knew, Narcissa wouldn't deny her older sister anything. Hermione hoped her assumption was wrong.

-----

'Sister dear!' exclaimed Bellatrix in a somewhat patronising tone.

Narcissa seemed to just let it bounce of her and greeted Bellatrix with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

'Bella, why didn't you just apparate here?'

'What? And miss the opportunity to try out my lovely new carriage and slaves? My husband did spend quite a load of galleons to buy me such a wonderful gift. Cissy, I must take you out in it sometime!'

'Perhaps.'

Bella did not fail to discern the look of disgust on her sister's face, 'Cissy, I made sure your House Elves cleaned their feet and legs before putting them in your shed, don't you worry.'

'I can't imagine how much longer it took than if you had simply apparated.'

Bella slinked up behind her younger sister and clutched her in an intimate embrace. At least it looked far more intimate than was comfortable for Hermione, hiding her face in the shadows on the staircase. After hearing her yelp in fear, Narcissa had allowed Hermione to run under the stairs without punishing her. It wasn't something she was too bothered about, especially not if her suspicions about Bellatrix's visit were correct.

'If you don't mind me asking, dear sister, what is the purpose of your visit?'

Bellatrix curved her neck to nip at Narcissa's earlobe, 'What's the matter, Cissy? Am I not welcome here? Aww Cissy… Did Lucius make a fuss?'

'Nothing of the sort, I was just wondering if this was social visit or a business visit.'

Bellatrix smirked in the direction of the tuft of brown hair sticking out from under the stairs and behind the pot plant. She kept her eyes trained there and proceeded to suck on Narcissa's neck.

'Bella…' came Narcissa's voice, soft and warningly.

'Relax, Cissy. The boys have all gone out to play.'

Hermione shuddered at the thought of humans being shot for sport. She let out a small gasp when she realised that Bellatrix was looking at her. Hermione watched mesmerized as Bellatrix's hands began to attack Narcissa in an extremely unsisterly fashion.

'This visit is simply for my pleasure, Cissy… And perhaps for yours,' declared Bellatrix, twisting her sister in her arms and kissing her fervour.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Bellatrix shoved Narcissa up against the wall. Without thinking, Hermione had rushed out, pulling Bellatrix away from her Mistress. She heaved the Death Eater aside and stood between the two Black sisters. Bellatrix had only just managed to spin on her heel, turning with a vicious sneer etched on her features, only for it to turn into an amused snickering at the sight of the infamous Mudblood. She seemed to take on a defensive stance.

'Amusing. Cissy, your new pet is very amusing.'

'It's alright, Hermione. Stand down, pet.'

Hermione kept her eyes on Bellatrix, not trusting the woman who had tortured her most terribly once, in this very mansion. Bellatrix watched in amusement as Hermione shuffled to Narcissa's side and dropped to her knees. Bellatrix made a pleased sound, her baby sister had taught the Mudblood quite well, but Narcissa's soft tone and the petting of Hermione's hair caused Bellatrix's right brow to leap to her hairline.

'I don't suppose you'd lend it to little ol' me?'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Narcissa's slight glare.

'Hermione is a she, and she is mine. You never respect what is mine Bella. I remember when you broke my favourite hairbrush.'

'Cissy! That was back when we were children! And besides, I apologised didn't I? Father fixed it too, didn't he?'

'It's not the same. That hairbrush never quite felt the same. Magical fixing is different from you not breaking it in the first place.'

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a leery grin, 'Then why don't you punish me?'

'I suppose I should. It's only fair,' sighed Narcissa.

Hermione blinked several times, what did that mean? She leant into Narcissa's leg, barely stopping herself from clutching at the hem of her Mistress' dress as Narcissa summoned her leash. Hermione opened her mouth, but didn't make a sound after Narcissa's warning glare confronted her. She whimpered slightly as Narcissa clipped the leash on her collar and lead her into a room she hadn't been in before. The door was usually locked. Bellatrix stretched her arms and followed them in. Hermione yelped as Bellatrix's foot connected with her arse.

-----

Hermione was exhausted. For the past half hour she had been straining against her collar, trying to escape from the sounds of pain and pleasure coming from her Mistress' bed. She was used to hearing Narcissa's soft whines of pleasure from Hermione sucking her clit, her soft orgasmic sighs from Hermione's tongue on her feet and thighs, and even her dirty whispers in Hermione's ear as her pet once again admitted to her need for sexual gratification even if it were only at her Mistress' allowance. These screams, these long, tortured moans, and these pleading, needy whimpers… They were new to Hermione's ears and although they were not entirely pleasant, she shamefully admitted that they were affecting her in ways that they shouldn't.

The whole time that Bellatrix had been ravishing her Mistress, Hermione had not once looked in their direction, almost as if out of respect for her Mistress' dignity. With this in mind, she growled in an animalistic manner at Bellatrix when the older Black cackled and called for Hermione to join them. Hermione's cheerless eyes locked on to Narcissa's lounging form. She couldn't see her Mistress' face, but blinked as a slender hand reached over the side and tapped the bed.

'Come here, pet.'

Hermione obediently made her way to the edge of the king sized poster bed. She peered at her Mistress' sweaty torso and blushing face. Narcissa extended a finger and slowly drew Hermione towards her, using her other hand to pull Hermione's face towards her own, and kissed her shocked pet soundly. Hermione's moan of excitement was drowned out by Bellatrix's snicker.

Hermione cried out in shock as Bellatrix gripped her shoulders roughly, pulling her up onto the bed so that she was kneeling over Narcissa. Bellatrix shoved her forwards and Hermione's hair fell around her face. Narcissa gently pulled Hermione's face to kiss her pet again. Unlike her grip, Narcissa kissed Hermione hard and let go only after nipping her lip. Hermione struggled, but only slightly as she tasted blood.

'Why…?' Hermione dared to ask as Bellatrix's right hand yanked at her hair, pulling her backwards.

Bellatrix's teeth grazed the top of Hermione's right ear. Hermione gasped in shock as she watched Bellatrix's left hand sneaking past through her legs to between Narcissa's. Her husky and lust filled voice pushed their way cruelly into Hermione's thoughts, disturbing her initial revulsion at Narcissa's desperate thrusting into her sister's rough touch, 'Because I can, Mudblood.'

Narcissa cried out at Bellatrix's furious pace. Combined with the sight Bellatrix's hand emerging from between Hermione's young thighs, it had pushed her over the edge. Bellatrix pushed the brunette away again. Hermione nearly toppled off the other side of the bed, saved only by Bellatrix's quick, painful grip.

'Bella. Don't do what you like to do. Not to my things,' warned Narcissa breathlessly.

'But I can still manhandle _her_ can't I?' whined Bellatrix in a mocking tone, staring at Hermione with a vicious smile.

Narcissa nearly said no, but groaned in impatience as the eldest Black bit her breast and left a great red mark on her neck. She nodded and moaned, 'Okay.'

Bellatrix caught Hermione before she could jump off the bed.

'You won't get away from me, Mudblood.'

'Bella! That wearies me.'

'Fine, fine. _Hermione_. You are going to help me, _Hermione_.'

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by Narcissa's fingernails digging into her thigh. She looked into her Mistress' eyes. Narcissa gave her a look that demanded obedience. Hermione gave her a curt nod and replied, 'Yes, Mistress.'

Bellatrix's face soured momentarily, knowing that Hermione wasn't talking to her. It twisted back into a horrid smirk as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, dragging her nails down Hermione's side. Hermione gritted her teeth and winced. Bellatrix licked her neck, 'Let it out. Cry out. Let me hear you moan, _Hermione_.'

Hermione hated Bellatrix saying her name like it was a filthy word. She absolutely hated it and sneered every time Bellatrix said it in a childish tone. She supposed at least she wasn't calling her "pet" like Narcissa would. Only Narcissa could. Hermione's rapid thoughts were once again interrupted as Bellatrix grabbed a hand and shook it in front of Narcissa's gaze. Bellatrix gave Narcissa a look.

'Suck on your fingers, pet. Do it slowly, but thoroughly. Make them nice and wet.'

Hermione could feel herself getting moist from these words. Even if Bellatrix was there, breathing down her neck and scratching at her skin, Mistress Narcissa would be here. She would be here to protect her. It didn't matter that Bellatrix was there, as long as her Mistress was too.

Bellatrix wasn't planning on being gentle with Hermione though. She shoved Hermione's fingers in her mouth and Hermione nearly choked. She cried out as Bellatrix used her other hand to squeeze a breast roughly. When Bellatrix considered Hermione's adequately soaked in saliva, she guided her hand to Narcissa's glistening opening.

Narcissa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as 4 fingers entered her. Bellatrix used her thumb to rub the blonde, while forcing Hermione to match her pace. Narcissa pulled Bellatrix down for a lusty kiss, pushing her tongue into her older sister's mouth wantonly. Hermione whimpered at the sight. Bellatrix and Narcissa weren't trying to be quiet at all.

Eventually Hermione was willingly moving her hand back and forth with Bellatrix's. She felt Narcissa's inner walls clench tighter. Bellatrix must have felt it too since she forced her own fingers and Hermione's in deeper. Hermione felt a force pushing against her head, towards Narcissa's left breast. Bellatrix must have used some form of wandless magic, though it wasn't the Imperius curse. Sneaking a glimpse to the side, she realised that the older witch was moaning while sucking hard on Narcissa's right breast. Bellatrix was moaning because Narcissa had her fingers up deep in her own clenching heat.

Hermione felt compelled to make her Mistress feel good. She yanked her hand from its confines and backed up. Bellatrix let out a snarl, but soon let out a laugh as she realised that Hermione wanted to use her mouth. She leapt away from her sister's greedy mouth and leaned on Hermione's back. Hermione shivered at the feel of Bellatrix pressed up against her. Bellatrix was talking filthy again.

'Oh look at you _Hermione_. Eager to please are we? Yes, that's right. Fuck her with your tongue. Oh, watch her hips. They're desperate for you to go deeper. Go on. Stop licking and go right on in. Use your dirty little mouth and eat her out. You like this don't you _Hermione_?'

Hermione increased the pace of her licking and sucking, trying to channel her anger into a more productive force. She certainly wasn't going to be able to strike Bellatrix, let alone scream at her to stop filling her mind with filth. When Narcissa stop shuddering, Hermione rolled off the bed and scampered into a corner. Bellatrix didn't try to stop her this time.

Hermione wrangled her hands, wishing for a shadow dish of water. She had long ago admitted that she did find Narcissa very attractive. She also acknowledged that she would never see anyone else again, but found her situation not that bad. But this. What she had just done. She had allowed herself to be used by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione felt tainted.

**Well? It's certainly a lot more weird and different to what I've read before. It might seemed cluttered at times… So yeah, review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
